Immortality is a Curse
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Akila's father was never known, now to break her curse she'll have to figure it out - or she'll be doomed to an eternity of immortality. Chpt. 3 now up.
1.

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Evy, Rick, Alex, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I do, however, own Akila/Isis, Amunet, Bomani, Ini-herit, and any others not of the realm of The Mummy.

ETC:

My Egyptian history is a little rusty.If anyone spots anything out of place, Go right ahead and e-mail me.I'd like to get this right.

-*-*-

Immortality is a Curse

_Chapter One: Akila or Isis?_

-*-*-

Anck-Su-Namun stared at the infant in her arms._'How could this happen? She's only baby!She doesn't deserve this!' _She thought, anguished, _'Oh, why do the Gods torment me and her like this?!'_

"Please, give me the child!If we don't get this over with soon, Seti will find out.We have to hurry." Imhotep begged, as the tiny infant – who was either his child or Seti's, and for the sake of the infant, he hoped she was Seti's blood – began to cry.

The baby was only a little more then a day old.No guard or Medjai, save one, knew of her birth, and the only royalty who knew was Nefertiti – and she had mixed emotions.Anck-Su-Namun was quite sure she knew who the father was, but she hoped and prayed it wasn't Imhotep.Not only would both herself and he die, so would the infant.

"This is not fair!" She cried.

"I know." He soothed, "But if we don't implore the Gods for the truth, Seti will question her parentage and then she will never live."

"What if the Medjai find out?"

"They won't.Ini-herit swore to Isis that he would lie if need be."

Anck-Su-Namun grasped her child, "Good, she will protect her."She reluctantly handed her daughter up to Imhotep, who looked down at the face of the child, and began to wonder.

"Oh, little one; let your life be that of the palace – not lies and deception.Live by the Maat. Do not live as your mother has, nor as I have."And with that he left to the temple.He was going to find out whom the father of the tiny baby(already named Akila in the womb by Seti before he left for Hamunaptra) was.

-*-*-

Imhotep collapsed to the ground.

The Gods would not answer.They would give no sign, nothing to show pleasure or anger.It seemed as though Akila was doomed to be both blessed and cursed.

"Imhotep?" Ini-herit called as he walked into the temple, "Imhotep?" He called again.

"Here." He replied, softly, his head in his hands.

Ini-herit noticed him finally, and knelt now beside his childhood friend, "I assume she is your blood."

"I don't know!They don't answer!" He yelled, suddenly overcome with rage at the deities he was supposed to serve.He punched the wall after he spoke.

"Stop!Do not do that – you'll anger Them, and then her father will never be known."

"I didn't want to put you in this position, Ini, but I think you're going to have to break the Maat."

"I know, it's alright.She already looks like her mother, no one will ever know who the true father is." He tried to comfort.

"We cannot tell anyone about this."

"What about Nefertiti?She already knows."

"I'll talk to her."

"No.She's known you since she was born, you would never be able to lie to her.I'll do it." He countered, "You'll talk to your priests, and Anck-Su-Namun.I'll talk to the Medjai.There are some who would side with I, that she should not suffer if the Gods aren't angered.They have blessed her.They will help me protect her." He stood up, and offered a hand to help his friend.

Imhotep nodded, and took the offered hand.He quickly walked over to the stone alter, where the swaddled child was sleeping, almost goddess-like."Isis." He looked at Ini-herit, "Seti named her Akila.I name her Isis."

"I'm certain Isis will protect her namesake."

The high priest picked up the little girl and held her up so he could look into her now open eyes.He was sure he knew who the father was – and that knowledge would be taken to the grave.

-*-*-

Two Years Later 

Nefertiti had watched as her father was murdered.Her heart had breaking in two.First her mother, then her father.She knew what had to be done and she did everything, but her soul was shattered.The only people who could get through to her were her sister and Ini-herit.

Slowly walking down the hall, she could already see her sister playing with a large piece of light fabric.Her handmaiden, Amunet, who was laughing at the little girl, followed her.Finally catching up to Akila, Amunet swooped down and lifted her up in the air and swung her around.She put the laughing child down and looked up to see Nefertiti standing a few feet away, "My Queen."

"Amunet, I've known you since we were young.I am Nefertiti.Do not call me Queen."

She nodded, "I was just going to take Akila for her bath." She told her.

"Before you do, I have a question that is in dire need of an answer."

Again, she nodded, and waited for the question.

"Did Imhotep call Akila by the name Isis at any time?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Before he was executed for murdering my father, he asked for Isis.I was there begging to know why he did what he did, and I asked why he was asking for Isis and not Ra or Osiris.He told me he meant Akila."

Amunet sighed, "He did at a few events call her Isis."

"Why?"

"I know you remember when it was unknown who her father was.You were angry that Anck-Su-Namun was unfaithful, that Akila might not be your blood."

"Yes, and Imhotep did the ritual and said it was my father."

"No." She said, softly, placing a hand on Nefertiti's shoulder, "The Gods never answered.They seemed content and so it was not questioned it further."

Nefertiti stared at her friend, "So Akila could be the child of Imhotep?"

"Maybe.But she's too much like Seti to not be his blood."

Nefertiti nodded, "This will not affect anything.Akila is my sister.I will protect her.What has been said does not go past this room."

"Do not worry.Ini-herit and a few of the Medjai watch over her.Bomani does not question her parentage, so all is safe."

"Thank you, Amunet."

"Your welcome, my Queen." She replied with a smile, before taking Akila's hand and leaving the room.

-*-*-

Fourteen Years Later 

Bomani stared down at the girl.Black hair lay around her head, her gold circlet falling backward.Her rich, evenly tanned skin was speckled with blood – her blood.Her eyes, a dark brown like the silt, which washed upon the shores when the Nile rose, stared up at him before closing and relaxing.The only part of her body which still seemed to be alive, were her lips – a light pink like the sky when Ra calls forth the day – which permitted air to flow in and out of her dying form.

He lifted her up and placed her down on the alter.The same alter that failed to implore the Gods to divulge who the father was.

And it was there and then that the ritual would begin.Akila would no longer grow up; grow old.She would be immortal and everything that was once known was gone.

And once again, Nefertiti watched as her family was taken from her.She was numb with fear and hurt.Ini-herit screamed as Bomani began, Amunet cried.

Nothing would ever be the same.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

Oh, and, this takes place after The Mummy Returns!

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Time's Toll

-*-*-

-*-*-

Immortality is a Curse

Chapter Two: Time's Toll 

-*-*-

1926

"Ardeth Bay!You will not keep me locked up in this house, while treasure hunters go to the city of the dead!" Akila screamed at him in English.Over her life of 3218 years, she had quickly accustomed herself to learning every language she could.It helped when she was in Cairo with tourists and she wanted to blend in – or even when she was away from Egypt.

"Mi Pharos…"

"Don't 'My Princess' me!If they find The Book of The Dead, then we are going to be in more trouble then the Medjai or I can fix.You are taking me.I will view these people myself."

"And read their minds?" He asked, still learning about the powers that ran in her blood.

"If need be, then yes." She replied, pulling a cloak around her 5'6" frame.Although the cloak was long and black, her dress – still that of the ancient land – was visible.It was white and gauzy, accented with gold threading and usually with some ornate piece of jewelry, but Akila had taken to not wearing any with exception of her sister's necklace.It was of Horus, the sky god, his wings outstretched.She had also taken to walking around without shoes or sandals, even though the Medjai had made sure she had a wardrobe of the current clothes.

Ardeth sighed, "If you are coming, please at least wear something on your feet."

She complied, and followed the man out of the house and to the waiting horses.Other Medjai were waiting as well, surprised to see their princess as she hopped on to the horse."Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"No, Princess.It's just surprising to see you out here.Are you going for a ride?" One of the men spoke up.

"I'm going with you.And don't argue with me.I had a hard enough time with Ardeth." She shot back, fixing her clothing so she could ride comfortably without riding sidesaddle.

"Yes, Princess."

Beginning to ride off towards their destination, she cocked her head to one side, "My name is Akila.I was a princess, but I am not anymore.At least, to me I'm not.I would much prefer if everyone would call me Akila."

The men nodded, and quickened the pace of their horses, wanting to reach Hamunaptra before nightfall.

-*-*-

1934

Akila stared across the sands of the desert.Many years had passed since the first rising of Imhotep, and Akila's demeanor had changed slightly with it.Since her curse had been placed, life had become her own private hell.Periods of sadness and depression were scattered amongst the periods of normal emotions.But this was something more.Sadness wasn't predominate, but another emotion was – the desire to have the curse lifted at any cost.She reviled the unwelcome emotion.

"Akila?" Eshe, Ardeth's four year old daughter, called into the house.

"I'm in here, Eshe." Akila replied in Arabic.

Following the sound of the person Eshe thought of as her sister, she glided into the room, "Daddy's going to be home soon, right?"

Akila nodded, lifting the child into her lap, "Yes, he is.He just went to retrieve your brothers."

"Where are Jibade and Hasani anyway?"

"They went with your father for a meeting of the commanders."

"Why?"  
The immortal smiled, "Because he wanted them too."

"Oh." Eshe smiled back, and walked away, just as Jasmyne, Ardeth's wife, walked in.

"When Ardeth gets back, he said he'd take you to meet them." She said, gently.

Akila stood up, "Thank you, Jas.I know you'd rather I was not here…"  
"Did I ever say that?" She interrupted, "Akila, you maybe three thousand years older then me, but I feel as though you are my child.I never want you to leave.The only thing I dislike is that you have been very upset and will not let I nor Ardeth fix it."

"Neither your nor him **can** fix it.It is this curse that has upset me, and the only way to fix it is to have it removed." She said, taking her friend's hand in her own, "Which is why I asked your husband to take me to O'Connell manor.I have to meet them."

"The O'Connell's?That's who you are going to see?"

"Yes."

"I think I understand now." She sighed, "Just promise me that you will come back here, whether or not the curse is lifted."

"I will.I'll come back." Akila sniffled, before hugging her friend tightly.

Ardeth's voice tore through the air at that moment, along with the sounds of eight-year old Jibade and seven-year old Hasani.

"Be careful."

"Isis protects me.She will make sure that we return.Allah will help." She said, as they pulled apart, her interesting religious beliefs appearing for the first time in months.

"I know." Jas replied.But a nagging feeling told her that something wasn't right.

-*-*-

Richard O'Connell popped open the bottle of champagne, and poured some of the liquid in to glasses, "Another baby." He whispered, while walking over to the study room couch where Evelyn was watching him, "I can't believe it."

"I guess we won't be doing much in the way of exploring for the next few months."

"Not if you act the way you did when you were pregnant with Alex."

She smiled, "I wasn't that bad!"  
"You were mean, paranoid, and craved food I never thought would ever be made in the first place." He replied, before moving forward to kiss her lightly.

"Umm…" Evy moved back a little, before moving her head closer again, and kissing him deeper then before.

Alex chose that moment to walk in, with Ardeth, Jonathan, and Akila following, "You two make it very hard to live in this house."

Rick looked over at the small cluster and then stood up, "Alex, say you're coming in the room next time."

"Sorry." He sighed, and turned around, "I'm going to my room.Come on, Uncle Jon." He started to walk away, "Uncle Jon?"  
"I'll be up in a few minutes, Alex." He replied.Alex walked away, which left the adults.

"I'm sorry if this is an intrusion." Ardeth started.

"It's alright.Is everything okay?" Rick asked, as Evy stood up as well.

Akila grinned, "Mostly."

Evy looked at her oddly, "You.I feel like I know you."

"Well, technically you do.My name is Akila.Nefertiri was my sister."

_Nefertiri looked at her sister.Akila was almost four, and a little hellion.She wreaked havok upon every person in the palace, with the exceptions of three people – Nefertiri, Amunet, and Ini-herit._

_But sleeping, she appeared as she always had – like an oasis in the middle of the arid desert._

_ _

"Akila." Evy murmured, "I remember that.Strange, I haven't remembered any of my past life since…" Evy trailed off.

"I figured as much." Akila sighed, "I just wanted to meet you and Rick.It's been such a long time since I've seen my sister or Ini-herit and you both look so much like them."

"Who was Ini-herit?"

"My medjai.He was my protector from the time I was born until the time he died."

"And I look like him?"

Akila nodded, "Very much so.After all, you are his reincarnate."

"What?"

"You, Richard O'Connell, are the reincarnate of Ini-herit, medjai to Akila and lover to Nefertiri.Ironic that you would end up with Nefertiri's reincarnate again." She smiled, then frowned at herself, "I'm sorry.I shouldn't refer to either of you as reincarnates.I just miss my family so."

Evy quickly asked, "How old are you?"

"Three-thousand, Two-hundred, and Twenty-six."

"Wow." Evy murmured, before looking at the girl curiously, "Is there more to why you are here?"

Akila looked behind her to Ardeth, who had been silent for most of the time, and chose to speak for her, "Akila's immortality is what she refers to as her curse.She wants to be rid of it.However, the only way to lift it, is to prove who her father was."

"I don't understand." Rick stated, a bit confused.

"When I was born, it was unknown whether Seti was my father or whether Imhotep was my father.I was given a name by each of them, as well as the name Olabisi which my mother gave me.However, I believe that with your help, we could find out who my father is, and I can return to being mortal."

"You would give up immortality?" Evy asked.Most people would love to be in the position Akila was in.

Akila nodded, "I remember the days of the royal court, where I was loved.I had my family and a life.Now I have no family outside of Ardeth, his wife, and their children.Even so, one day they are going to die, and I can't handle watching another person I love die."

Rick and Evy nodded and turned to look at each other, "We'll help."

"Thank you."

-*-*-

It's short, I know.I've been having a hard time being able to sit down and write lately.Too much school work.

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Risen

-*-*-

-*-*-

Immortality is a Curse

Chapter Three: Risen 

-*-*-

1934

Giza Port, Cairo

It had been hours since the group of people (the O'Connell's, Jonathan, Akila, and Ardeth) had arrived in Cairo.They were all tired and frustrated, and even Akila was somewhat in the blind.For all the knowledge she had, the journey she was about to embark upon was one of working as she went.But what she truly wanted at that moment was for the Medjai to meet up with them so she could get going – and the sooner that happened, the sooner her body could be in contact with a bed.

"Jasmyne and the others were supposed to meet us here." Akila stated, as she stared at the people who passed her, "I knew we should have just met them at the city."

"They will be here.Jibade was probably leading them again." Ardeth told her, turning her gaze in his direction.

"Well, that would be just such a surprise.I knew Jibade was the right name for him.He's just like the Jibade he is named after."

Evelyn looked up curiously, "If I may, I believe I've heard the names Jasmyne, Eshe, Jibade, and Hasani multiple times.Are they Medjai?" She asked, her fatigue lightening.

"No.They're my family.Jasmyne is my wife.Jibade, Hasani, and Eshe are my children.Akila named all three.Their names are honoring those who've died for the Princess."

Akila glared at her keeper, "If you call me a princess again, I'm going to throw you across the river."

"Yes, Akila." He replied, seeing Jasmyne come into view.The three children and many Medjai followed her, "There they are."

Akila nodded, before walking forward to meet her friends, "I've missed you, Jas."

"As I have you, Akka." Jasmyne smiled and used Akila's nickname.They hugged for a few moments, before Eshe tugged at Akila's pant leg.They parted and the immortal picked up the child.The two talked for a few minutes – in ancient Egyptian – before returning their attention to the group.

"I'm sorry we are late.Hasani decided to scare his little sister.It took us a fairly long time to get to her, she ran so far."

"Hasani Bay!" Ardeth scolded, "I have told you…"

"I know, I know – teasing my sister is not right.Medjai don't torment their family.I don't understand why Akila gets to scare people, but I can't scare Eshe." He said, fairly irritated, tugging at his button down shirt.

"This is _your_ son?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes.He is more fascinated by the west then his own heritage."

"He and Alex will get along very well.Now let's get going!" Akila told them, as she headed towards the horses.

Ardeth sighed, "Yallah.Nimishi."The other Medjai did as they were commanded and headed towards the horses, all unaware of what their destination was.

-*-*-

Late that night 

Camp had been set up hours before, but most of the inhabitants were still awake.Only a few of the Medjai and Jibade, who had been allowed to know his sister's (as he still regarded her) secret, were asleep.Everyone else were doing sorted activities – Evy was writing something down in hieratics, Rick was cleaning one of his many guns, Jasmyne and Ardeth were busily trying to get their other two children to bed so the adults could talk to Akila, and Akila herself had her face buried in a book.

But the book had caught Alex's attention, and he was studying it from his seat.He could tell it had an ivory cover, and the pages were old – so old, it appeared they had been sealed in wax to keep them from falling apart.Finally his wandering eyes landed on a hieroglyph.

"Little boys, who stare at something that isn't theirs, used to spend the night with Imhotep."

"I…ummm…wasn't…I mean to say…" Alex stuttered.

Akila smiled as she looked at him from over the top of the book, "I'm joking.I would never have let them do that to you when I was there.He told me once that he got to lecture the boy for a long time on why the Gods don't like little boys who stare at young women." She turned her eyes back to the hieroglyphs of the book, "Always pitied the poor children."

"Can I ask you something?" He decided to continue with the conversation – after all she was privy to three thousand years of history.

"Depends on what the answer will be."

"What's that say?I can read the words, but they make no sense."

She tore her eyes away again, and smiled once more, "That's because it's in code.If I ever lost this book, it would mean big trouble for mortality.That's why the entire thing is in code.Ini-herit and I wrote it just after I was cursed.He wanted to make sure that if either victim of the hom-dai was released, I could help keep it…weakened until Ardeth or someone could return the creature to its prison."

"Either victim?" Evy looked up, "There was more then one?"

"Yes." Akila looked at her strangely, "You did not know that there were two?"

"No.I thought there was only one.I was told the Medjai never had the ritual preformed after Imhotep."

Akila sighed, "There was another.His name was Bomani.He was the one who cursed me to this life.After he did the ritual, he added a chant that would make it impossible to break without Seti or Imhotep.I know a way around that, by the way.But, Ini-herit was there, as were Amunet and Nefertiri and my brother.Bomani then proceeded to curse Amunet.She has been doomed to sleep for all eternity.Her body, still breathing and her heart still beating, await us at our destination.As does the sarcophagus of Bomani."

"You still haven't said why he was cursed."

"For what he did.He cursed me and Amunet, and his last words were a curse upon Ini-herit's…I think you'd call it a soul."

"He did a lot of cursing." Rick said, adding humor to the words.

"Bomani was evil.He believed that my father was more powerful then any god, that his death would bring about the decline of my homeland.It would take until Cleopatra to do that."

"Cleopatra was the downfall?"

"Not really.It was Octavian, Marc Antony's first wife's brother, who attacked our land.The Romans sank our ships very fast.The two managed to get past the blockade, but were separated.Antony believed the Queen to be dead and fell on his sword.He soon found out that she was not dead, and ordered to be taken to her, where he died in her arms.She killed herself soon after.There was no one to take the throne after that.Her children were taken by my people for their safety, and I would have gone up to rule, but I did not know if the people would have accepted who I am, what I am."

The others stared at her as they digested what they just heard.It was fact that Cleopatra was the last ruler of Egypt.Much was known about her, but now all of it had just been proven.

"I would tell you about Napoleon or the English kings, but I think that would cause your eyes to pop out of their homes." She said, once again returning to her book.

And not another word was uttered.

-*-*-

The next day Where Hamunaptra is beneath the sand 

"You know, trouble always comes from this place." Rick stated, as they all sat on the horses and looked at Akila, "Whether it's above the sand or beneath it."

"Well, this time.I expect all of you to stay here.I am only going to raise it and retrieve one thing from inside.Then we will go." She said, as she dismounted.

"This isn't our destination?" Evy asked.

"No." Akila started walking away, "Our destination is Thebes.The only way to do this is to return to the place of my birth."

About to ask why they were at Hamunaptra, Ardeth's hand stopped Evy's question, "She needs something from here." He explained, as the immortal came to a stop in the middle of the sand.Her lips began to move, as though she were casting her own spell.The ground began to shake, and the city began to rise slowly.

"What the…" Rick murmured, as the group moved their horses back.

Akila began to rise into the air, her feet treading air.Beneath her, the dust cloud that enveloped Hamunaptra was settling – revealing the city to the daylight once more.But instead of coming down, Akila kept her eyes shut, kept her lips moving.And the pillars that had fallen began to replace themselves, paint reappear as it had been in her time.Walls seemed to be built from the sands, and torches formed from nowhere.

The work finished, Akila began to descend from her spot in the air, while the others – even Ardeth – stared open mouthed at what had just been resurrected.Finally, Rick regained his composure, "Let's go." He ordered, and took off for the city.The other people followed, still quite amazed at what they had just seen – Eshe and Hasani more so then the others as they had no idea who Akila truly was.

"How did you do that?" Evy asked, when they had stopped and dismounted.

Akila smiled, "You searched for many years for the book of Amun-Ra.I am the living version of it.I am also the living version of the Book of the Dead and the Book of Truth.And the Book of Secrets, for what it's worth." She picked Eshe, and spoke to her again in Egyptian, as she had the day before, and Eshe nodded.

As they started walking, Evelyn couldn't control herself, "Did all the books have a counterpart?"

"No.Just the texts that contained our knowledge, our secrets.The incantations were kept in two books – one that could revive, one that could kill.The truth was kept in one book, the secrets few knew where kept in the other.There were more books, but I can only memorize so much before I lose sight of what is what." She said, as they walked in the door that lead to the temple.

"Where are we going?" Jasmyne asked, picking up Hasani.

"To get my key." She replied, walking through the sar-netjer.

"Your key?" Rick asked.

She nodded, "It's much like the one your wife used to open the books the first time Imhotep rose.Only it's made of ivory and silver.And it's hidden in the room with things that I have collected over time."

"Must be one big room." Jibade said, walking forward to take Akila's free hand in his.

"It is." She smiled at him, and continued her walking until she reached the steps in the treasure room.She once again spoke an incantation, and the broken mirror was replaced by a new one.The light filtered into the room, and displayed for human eyes once again, the riches of the ancient land.

"Wow!" Jibade let go of Akila's hand and ran down the steps.He picked up a gold statuette, "Anubis.He was the God of the sky, right?"

"You're a little off there, Bade.Anpu was the God of embalming."

"Anpu?"

"Anubis is Anpu's name in Greek." She replied, running her fingers along the gold, before removing her cloak.She had changed that morning out of her pants and shirt and back into her dress.She still wore very little jewelry, and as usual, no sandals.

"Three thousand years and you still will not dress like the others." Ardeth stated.

Akila smiled, and looked around, "There you are." She whispered, before walking over to where her key laid.She picked it up and blew off the dust.As she had said, it was made of ivory and accent with silver.

"If that's all we're here for," Rick said, "Can we go now?The faster we're out of here, the less likely we'll wake the dead."

Smiling, the immortal picked up her cloak, "We can go." She guided them out the way they had come, and, with but a glance back, they all departed.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
